Religion Wars
The Religion Wars, also known as The Wars or The War or Armageddon, was a global war that took place between (2017?) and ended on DATE, resulting in the catastrophic end of most of human ruled governments. The war was considered both a mixture of human against human combat and supernatural beings against human combat, the latter of which lasted mere minutes. On (2017?), the Religion Wars were sparked following a UN mandate, approved by the Security Council and the General Assembly, prohibiting the freedom of religious practice on the basis of claims that religion was the cause of all human suffering. The Union of Everett was the only nation to protest which would spark the Religion Wars. During a period of (2? 3?) governments cracked down on religious dissenters, resulting in a genocide of tens of millions of religious followers globally. The Union of Everett was noted engaging is armed conflict and total war with at least three dozen major powers until the end of the Wars on (2018?, 2019? 2020?). At the end of the Wars, an estimated 6.3 billion lives were lost, at least 92% of the human population, and every national government had fallen. The Union of Everett federal government would formally disband a day after the end of the Wars. History The Religion Wars history dates back nearly 2,500 years to the point of its prediction, with an even longer history of events dating back some several thousand years. Although exact dates remain heavily debated, at a point in history, a spiritual supernatural division took place, resulting in a thousands of years long unseen war between good and evil. Throughout human civilizations, every religion to have formed maintained this basic historical conflict as part of its doctrine or teachings. It would not be, however, until approximately 778 BCE, where the first of a series of written prophecies regarding the future of humanity were proclaimed in writings that would later become the common Christian Bible. All of these prophecies would prove true throughout 2,700 years that would follow. Biblical Prophecy According to Hebrew scriptures found in the writings of the Old Testament of the Bible, historians and archaeologists discovered that many major prophecies in the books of Isaiah and Daniel did come true. The most notable of which was the destruction of ancient Babylon predicted in the Bible some 300 years prior to the fall of Babylon to the Persians, as predicted in the book of Isaiah and later predicted again in Daniel. The events that took place in Babylon would become notable in the future, where the book of Revelations would predict further global powers to come and go, which in the book of Daniel, referred to as the eight kingdoms. In the Bible book of Daniel, the prophet Daniel interpreted a dream of the ancient Babylonian King Nebuchadnezzar. Two chapters of the book of Daniel go into detail, explaining the rise and fall of several great kingdoms, which would unfold to precise detail up to the present day. The prophet Daniel described a statue, made of several layers of various metals, each depicting the eight kingdoms that would come to pass. Scholars and researchers found these kingdoms included the rise and fall of Neo-Babylon, Medio-Persia, Greece and Rome, all which rose and fell as predicted. The sixth and seventh kingdoms were debated among several Christian religions, however, this kingdom would become the British Empire and later the United States-United Kingdom world power, commonly referred to by Jehovah's Witnesses as "the Anglo-American" power. The prophecy closely details what seems to be a description of post-Roman Empire Europe and Western civilization, quoted in Daniel 2:41-43, "And just as you saw the feet and the toes to be partly of clay of a potter and partly of iron, the Kingdom will be divided, but some of the hardness of iron will be in it, just as you saw the iron mixed with soft clay." The prophecy describes the nations of former Rome to be divided greatly, mixed between strong powers and weak ones in Daniel 2:42. In verse 43, it says, "Just as you saw the iron mixed with soft clay, they will be mixed with the people; but they will not stick together, one to the other, just as iron does not mix with clay." These scriptures describe a condition similar to Europe and the colonies they formed and its diverse ethnic groups, history of wars between them and the existence of iron strong powers within this mix. An eight kingdom is claimed to come at some point, described in Revelation 17:10, pointing out a time in which, "seven kings will exist, five had fallen, one currently stands and one has yet to come", possibly pointing out the time in which Rome stood as a power, and the Anglo-American kingdom had yet to come. The next verse states that an eighth kingdom would take the seventh's place. This final kingdom will be the one that "springs off into destruction" and will have no kingdoms rise from it. Based on other scriptural prophecy in the book of Revelation, the United Nations is fitting as the Eighth King, described in the Bible. Revelation continued to prophecize the future of what would happen during the time of the eighth kingdom. Revelation 17:12-18 and continued into Revelation 18:1-10 describes the fall of organized religion at the hands of the eighth kingdom. In metaphorical detail, there would be a day in which the eighth kingdom would give authority to ten kings who would wage battle against false religion, referred to as Babylon the Great and "the prostitute" and destroy "her". It also describes these same kings waging war with the Lamb, a metaphor for Jesus Christ and God's true believers and followers, but that the kings will fail to accomplish the destruction of the Lamb and be destroyed by the him. This prophecy described a future point in which the world governments (the eighth kingdom) would attack and destroy religious belief and be later destroyed for attempting to destroy true followers of God. According to Biblical scriptures, the ending times that would lead into Armageddon, commonly known has the Apocalypse or "end of the world", these ending moments would be sparked by a series of major events. In the Bible book of First Thessalonians 5:3, it is stated that it will come "like a thief in the night" upon the "cry of peace and security". Religious scholars had stated that a "cry of peace and security" and a claim that "peace and security" would spark the beginning of the "Great Tribulation", or a period of time where intensified, world-wide scale suffering and chaos would ensue. This would be followed by Revelation's prophecy of the attacks on and downfall of religion. Revelation described events that would lead up to and follow the Great Tribulation. Just prior and during the "Great Tribulation", natural disasters would become more apparent, common and destructive, disease and famine more deadly and widespread and economic crisis would strike "the merchants" (referring to global economies, stock markets and corporations). Revelation prophecy was proven in 1914 with the start of World War I, the most deadly and brutal war in human history. The events that would follow in the next 100 years would prove to match Bible description. By the end of 100 years into 2014, hundreds of millions of human lives were lost as a result of great wars, massive and deadly diseases and pandemics, famines, civil wars and natural disasters of large scale became increasingly common. In the end of it all, Revelation predicted the eventual attack on religious belief, organized religions and the oppression of those still faithful despite bans and persecution. Revelation describes the assaults by the eighth kingdom against God's true followers as the last straw and at that moment, would wage the great Biblical war of Armageddon (Har-Magedon). Revelation describes Har-Magedon as taking place where the armies and militaries of humanity, joined with Satan the Devil and his demons, would meet together to fight against Jesus Christ and his army of Angels and to seek to destroy God's faithful followers. Revelation described that these armies, including Satan and his demons, would be defeated instantly. World War I and 1917 In 1914, the Bible prophesied that on that date, Jesus and the Angels would "cast Satan out of Heaven" in a great war in Heaven. Detailed Biblical chronology showed a series of dates in scriptures pointing to a 2,520 year period that would last from the point of the fall of the ancient city of Jerusalem to the Babylonian Empire in 607 BCE. This 2,520 year period would end in 1914. This ending period prophesied that at the end of the period, Jesus would return as King to take the throne of the ancient Davidic bloodline. The "second coming" however would be a spiritual coming. Many interpretations alleged Christ would come to the Earth in person, but scriptures detailed his return as spiritual in the form of a King in Heaven. In 1914, this occurred, and Jesus Christ waged war on Satan the Devil as said would occur in the book of Revelation 12:7-10. With these events taking place in Heaven, the verses went on the describe "woes for the Earth" as a result of this Heavenly battle, that would bring great wars, earthquakes, famine and pestilence to humanity. This prophecy fulfilled almost instantly. World War I broke out in 1914, the same date of the arrival of Satan and the demons to Earth. Spanish Influenza would soon follow, along with the Great Depression and economic strife and then World War II. Diseases such as Polio, Smallpox, biological and chemical warfare and then nuclear weapons would appear in epidemic and pandemic levels. The Korean War, followed by Vietnam and the Cold War and massive civil upheaval and famine and disease in Africa would leave hundreds of millions of humans dead throughout the 20th century. The Middle East and the Holy Land, as predicted in Bible prophecy, would find never ending crisis, with Muslims and Jews fighting in Israel and Arabia, with terrorism to soon follow. These events would bring rise of the sixth and seventh kingdoms of ancient Babylonian King Nebuchadnezzar's dream, the Anglo-American power. Most notably, were the massive assaults on religious freedoms in the 20th century. Between 1917 and 1945, world powers sought the imprisonment, persecution or genocide of religious individuals, including Jews, Jehovah's Witnesses and other Christians. One hundred years after the beginning of the "pangs of distress" started in 1914, the final days became more apparent. In just 100 years of time, humanity had suffered hundreds of millions of live lost due to extraordinary man made events and increasing natural disaster resulting from climate change. Between 2001 and 2014, many laws were created, many of which targeted human freedoms. Between the United States' Patriot Act, the development of the Department of Homeland Security and FEMA and various clauses of the National Defense Authorization Acts. Religious belief would come under intense attack, bans on freedom of practice or speech and allegations that religious individuals were threats to national security. Category:MizzKeyes World Category:Wars Category:Events 2019? UN Mandate Regarding Religious Freedom On (2017?), the conditions in the United States and much of the Western world had deteriorated as a result of continued economic crisis. The recession of 2008 had continued for nearly a decade, causing the U.S. dollar to decline in worth and further austerity measures across Europe, similar to incidents that took place in Cyprus and Greece. In the United States the middle class had been effectively destroyed, resulting in a new bubble explosion of housing foreclosures, increased violence and crime rates and the U.S. debt topping $20 trillion. The North American Cold War, which had been ongoing since 2012 between the Union of Everett and the United States had caused the U.S. to suffer tremendous civil unrest and the need to seek new methods to sustain itself. The European Union also began to fall, forcing an agreement to be formed. On (2017?), the United Nations passed a resolution to create a joint union of three dozen countries, which would fall under the authority of the United Nations and its Security Council. The United States, United Kingdom, France, Germany, Italy, Spain, the Netherlands, Belgium, Canada, Japan, South Korea, Australia, New Zealand, Austria, Poland, Denmark, Norway, Sweden, Finland, Hungary, much of the Balkan nations, Ukraine, the Czech Republic, Romania, Turkey, Russia, China, India, Brazil, Saudi Arabia and a multitude of other within the year, were part of this union. The Union of Everett and its closest allies of Iraqistan, Taiwan and the Federal State of Israel turned down this global union. Many conspiracy theorist alleged this was the beginning of the New World Order's formation. By (2018?), most of the world had joined or had close relations with the United Nations global union. On (2018? 2019?), the United Nations declared that humanity had achieved harmonious peace and security. The following day, internal arguments by representative of the union's territories with the United Nations global union had caused a rift. Several nations still not integrated with this new union, including North Korea and Iran and launched strikes against their neighbors. North Korea launched a blitzkrieg against South Korea and terrorist attacks against Beijing, Tokyo, Shanghai and Hong Kong were claimed by North Korean patriot groups. On (2019?), an international mandate was passed by the United Nations unanimously, despite the Everetti veto, prohibiting religious belief and practice. The UN Secretary General claimed during his speech that religion was the definitive cause of all human problems. In his speech he claimed that all war, hate and suffering was a result of religious doctrines and teachings. Crackdown on Religious Practice Following the passage of an international ban on religious practice and belief, nations around the world began to enforce the law. In nearly all countries, police agencies declared churches and places of worship as condemned and government authorities seized lands belonging to religious groups. Commonly, authorities would seized religious literature and confiscate religious objects and artifacts and destroy them. Protests ensued globally, however, various governments used varying methods of crushing the dissent of religious groups. In many countries, including the United States, religious protesters were arrested in large numbers and imprisoned until they renounced their beliefs. In other nations, religious practice or being caught with religious paraphernalia was punishable by death. In the year to come, millions of religious people in places such as China, Africa and the Middle East were victims of genocide. In the United States, FEMA prison camps, which had been under construction nationwide for several years were put to use and millions of religious people were detained in these government camps. Most notably, groups including Mormons, Jehovah's Witnesses and religious militias openly refused despite the amounts of pressure by governments to abandon their religions. Acts against religious freedom included the destruction of the Vatican in 2019? by European Union authorities who had seized the lands according to international mandate. In Israel, Arab nations sought the destruction of Muslim and Jewish holy places, causing sporadic bouts of armed conflict between the Israeli military and neighboring nations such as the Palestinian Republic, Jordan and Saudi Arabia. However, despite the global crackdown on religion, the Union of Everett openly refused to abide and warned of consequences toward those seeking to interfere in free religious practice in the Union itself or Everetti Security Alliance allies. This would spark the beginning of armed conflict between the Union of Everett and various enemies and allies turned enemies. Union of Everett Isolationism The Union of Everett formally announced its leave of the United Nations in 2019?, just days after the mandate against religion took effect. Most notably, President Spencer spoke out against the UN and its members who supported the mandate. The Union of Everett's first action following leaving the UN was an immediate warning to all UN members to vacate Everetti territories and the seizure of the UN building by the federal government. Nations the Union of Everett was aligned with began to pressure the country to abide by the ban on religion and forced Everett to declare an end to its participation in NATO. Within months, Everett had severed ties with all international organizations and voided nearly all alliances and agreements. The Security Alliance remained together until 2019? when Iraqistan and Taiwan decided to prohibit religious practice and Israeli President Ivry was assassinated and the government seized in a coup. On 2019?, the Security Alliance, which Everett had led for five years formally disbanded and the Union of Everett declared a policy of isolationism. The federal government declared a Code PURPLE Alert 1 on a global scale, warning of impending imminent catastrophe. On 2020?, the Union of Everett upgraded to Code PURPLE Alert 2 and Code BLACK Alert 1, engaging Continuity of Government warnings for the Everetti federal government as conditions around the world declined into a more totalitarian chaotic state. The government declared a policy of religious amnesty on 2020?, stating the military would be utilized to assist foreign citizens who seek asylum from religious persecution to be rescued and brought into the Union. Religion Wars The Religion Wars formally started following the United Nations' refusal to vacate the UN building after Everetti authorities claimed they were seizing the land and ejecting all foreign officials from the country. On 2019?, militia groups in the Union of Everett detonated a large truck bomb on the highway route that runs under the UN building in New York City. The blast was so devastating that the United Nations building's foundation had failed causing the 509 foot tall structure to tip backwards and collapse into the East Hudson River of Manhattan Island. An estimated skeleton staff of 75 UN workers, including three ambassadors to European countries were killed. Genocide *Genocide of Religious Believers Globally Human Front Union of Everett and United States War *U.S. Invades Everett *Everett Bombs U.S. *Sacramento Nuked *U.S. Collapses Everetti-NATO War *NATO Declares War on Everett *London Nuked *UK-Everett War *NATO Collapse *Vatican Collapse *EU Collapse Everetti-Sino War *China Declares War on Everett *Pacific Battles *Beijing Nuked *China Collapses *UN Falling Collapse of the Security Alliance *Security Alliance Collapses Spiritual Front Nuclear Launch Incident *UN/NATO nukes launch against Everett *Nukes mysteriously fail Har-Mageddon *UN attacks God's People *Global invasion of Everett City/Orange County, NY *GEMPA is fired *Armageddon End of the Religion Wars *All governments destroyed *Armageddon Ends *God's Kingdom arrives *Wicked destroyed Union of Everett Government Disbands *Everett disbands See Also Category:MizzKeyes World Category:Wars Category:Events